Soempah Pemoeda
by haruchi24
Summary: 28 Oktober, Sumpah Pemuda. Kongres yang penuh dengan perjuangan. Persatuan antara pemuda-pemudi Indonesia. / Dengan penuh kebahagiaan dipersembahkan, fic spesial Hari Sumpah Pemuda! / Maaf terlambat 4 hari


**Soempah Pemoeda**

_**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya **_

_**Fic and all OCs here © Haruchi24**_

_**And, I made this fanfiction because on October 28th is Sumpah Pemuda day~ so I made this fic for memorializing that day. Hope you like it! **_

* * *

_**.**_

**Summary: **28 Oktober, Sumpah Pemuda. Kongres yang penuh dengan perjuangan. Persatuan antara pemuda-pemudi Indonesia. / Dengan penuh kebahagiaan dipersembahkan, fic spesial Hari Sumpah Pemuda!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Historical

**Warning: **OCs**, **OC!Female Indonesia (Kirana Putri Nesia), Human-name-used, Historical gagal, bahasa daerah yang amat sangat abal :")

.

_**-xoxo-**_

.

_Soempah Pemoeda_

_Poertama_

_Kami poetra dan poetri Indonesia, _

_mengakoe bertoempah darah jang satoe, tanah Indonesia._

_Kedoewa_

_Kami poetra dan poetri Indonesia, _

_mengakoe berbangsa jang satoe, bangsa Indonesia._

_Ketiga_

_Kami poetra dan poetri Indonesia, _

_moendjoendjoeng bahasa persatoean, bahasa Indonesia_

.

.

28 Oktober 2012

.

Sudah 84 tahun berlalu, hari dimana kongres pemuda yang menyatukan diriku—Indonesia. Tanggal 28 Oktober, hari yang menjadi bukti otentik Bangsa Indonesia dilahirkan.

Aku, Kirana Putri Nesia, seorang personifikasi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Hari ini aku ingin mengenangnya, sejarah tentang persatuan negeriku, dimana para pemuda bersatu dan mengakuiku. Tepat 84 tahun yang lalu, hari ini di 84 tahun yang lalu adalah sebuah buah dari perjuangan rakyatku yang selama beratus-ratus tahun tertindas dibawah kuasa kolonialis pada saat itu.

"Mbak Kirana, selamat hari Sumpah Pemuda yo." ucap Haryoko Sugondo—personifikasi Solo.

"Iya, Haryoko. Yowes, opo koe inget sejarahnya? Solo juga berperan penting dalam kongres jaman dulu yo?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Iyo kah?" tanyanya.

"Opo koe ora inget?" tanyaku balik sambil membuka koran pagi ini.

"Aku inget samar-samar. Yah, itu wes lama juga toh."

"Hush! Koe iki, kita ora oleh ngelupaken sejarah bangsa dewe! Itu 'kan perjuangan kita dulu Har." kataku sedikit memarahinya.

"Iyo, iyo, mbak. O, ya, yang lain belum datang?"

O, ya, hari ini aku ingin bertemu dengan beberapa provinsi, seperti Solo, Sumatera Utara, Aceh, Jawa Barat, Jogjakarta, Maluku, Gorontalo, dan Surabaya. Merekalah yang membantuku merumuskan sumpah pemuda ini 84 tahun yang lalu, ada juga sih beberapa provinsi yang membantu juga, sudah kuhubungi juga, tapi mereka bilang tidak bisa datang ke Jakarta untuk sekarang ini. Agak sedih juga sih.

"Belum, mungkin mereka kejebak macet ya, atau kenapa ya?" kataku dengan nada cemas.

"Yowes, mbak. Kita tunggu aja dulu yo..." jawabnya menenangkanku.

"Mau lihat foto-foto Peristiwa Sumpah Pemuda dulu?" tanyaku.

"Hm, aku seneng dengeri ceritanya, ketimbang liat foto." jawabnya sambil membuka buku-buku yang terjejer rapi di rak buku yang ada di kamarku.

Aku tersenyum, "Yasudah, ini ceritanya..."

.

28 Oktober 1928

.

Hari ini Kongres Pemuda II dilaksanakan di Jakarta, kongres yang diprakarsai oleh PPPI (Perhimpunan Pelajar-Pelajar Indonesia) yang baru sekitar 2 tahun didirikan.

Kongres kali ini dihadiri oleh 9 organisasi pemuda yang terkemuka, sebut saja _Jong Sumatranen Bond_, _Pemuda Indonesia,__Sekar Rukun, Jong Islamienten, Jong Bataks Bond, Jong Celebes, Pemuda Kaum Betawi dan PPPI_. Selain dihadiri 9 organisasi ini, kongres pemuda kali ini juga dihadiri oleh tokoh-tokoh pergerakan nasional dari partai politik.

Dari situ, disusunlah panitia kongres, ketuanya dari PPPI, wakil ketua dari Jong Java. Lalu yang lainnya, kurasa tidak perlu disebutkan lagi, sebentar lagi kongres akan dimulai.

"Assalamu 'alaikum, kongres kali ini akan membahas tentang cara mempersatukan pemuda Indonesia, o, ya, sebelumnya, terima kasih kepada saudara-saudara yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang kali ini." ucap si ketua kongres—uhm, panggil saja dia Sugondo Djojopuspito.

...

Sementara, di tempat lain, Moh. Yamin dengan semangatnya yang berkoar-koar sedang memberikan prasaran tentang Persatuan dan Kebangsaan Indonesia, aku terharu mendengarnya dengan semangat yang tinggi mengajak para pemuda untuk bersatu membela tanah airnya begitu!

Jauh dari tempat Moh. Yamin, pembicara lain juga memberi prasaran-prasaran yang tak jauh dari intinya—menyatukan pemuda negeri untuk membela tanah air!

Singkat cerita, pada tanggal 28 Oktober 1928, lahirlah sebuah naskah yang isinya—ugh—sangat membuatku terharu, dan inilah yang masih membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang, Naskah Sumpah Pemuda. Hari itu juga, hasil kongres ini dibacakan.

Semangat yang menggebu-gebu, dari barat ke timur, selatan ke utara, semua pemudaku menyuarakannya—sumpah mereka, Sumpah Pemuda.

.

28 Oktober 2012

Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang telah tau sejarah singkat ini, tapi kalian tidak tau 'kan apa yang kurasakan? Saat itu, aku merasakannya, kecintaan yang besar terhadap tanah air dan juga bangsa mereka. Kesetiaan yang benar-benar dijaga mereka dan tak ingin dilepaskan, perjuangan, tangisan kegembiraan, dan diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Aku senang melihat pemudaku yang seperti itu,

Pemudaku yang setia padaku—Indonesia.

Pemudaku yang tidak malu mengakui dirinya berasal dari bangsa Indonesia.

Pemudaku yang tidak seenaknya mengubah bahasa persatuan menjadi bahasa yang menjijikkan, bahasa Indonesia.

—ugh, aku hampir menangis.

"Mbak Kirana? Jangan nangis to, sejarah ada untuk dikenang 'kan? Bukan untuk ditangisi, seharusnya mbak bahagia bukan menangis begitu..." kata Haryoko menenangkanku.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, Haryoko, o, ya, maaf tadi aku cuma cerita sedikit."

"Ora opo-opo, mbak."

"Kirana, Haryoko! Beta dataaaang~!" kata Sumatera Utara—panggil saja dia Lousini Tirta Siregar.

"Lousi, akhirnya kau datang..." ucapku.

"Maafkan beta ya! Beta terlambat hari ini—biasalah, kau tau 'kan, Jakarta macet kali hari ini! Tadi dari bandara Soekarno-Hatta sampai sini, beta butuh waktu 3 jam lebih—apa-apaan ini?!" keluhnya.

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman seadanya, dia memang orangnya, kalau sudah bicara sulit dihentikan, agak repot mengurusnya, tapi disitulah uniknya!

"Punten, Mbak Nesia, Lousini, Haryoko, wes lama nunggu aku? Maaf ya." ini dia, Jogjakarta, personifikasi provinsiku yang paling manis, dia juga bisa dibilang kembaranku versi lebih baik, panggil dia Kirana Pratiwi.

"Gak apa kok Pratiwi, hehehe." ucapku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sebenarnaya tidak gatal.

Kedatangan Pratiwi disusul oleh kedatangan provinsiku yang lainnya. Waah, hari ini ramai sekali!

"Semuanya, selamat hari Sumpah Pemuda!" ucapku riang.

Acara hari itu berlanjut dengan kesenangan, canda tawa, dan tak lupa, kami juga saling bertukar cerita dan juga pengalaman. Hari yang indah.

_**.**_

_**-xoxo-**_

ヾ（*⌒ヮ⌒*）ゞ

**A/n**: haaai semuaa~! Maaf fic ini SANGAT terlambat! OAO||| saya gak punya waktu buat ngepublishnya! Ini aja saya nyolong-nyolong waktu :") diharapkan sedikit reviewnya ya~!

Salam,

Haru


End file.
